1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glasses, and more particularly to multi-purpose glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically a person has to take off her glasses to put on eye shadow. But, with her glasses off, she might have difficulty clearly seeing her face in a mirror to apply the make-up.
FIG. 1 shows conventional glasses 10 for one to wear while applying make-up. It is commonly known as xe2x80x9ccosmetic glassesxe2x80x9d. The glasses 10 only have one lens 12 that can be pivoted on a frame body 14. One can wear cosmetic glasses 10 and switch the lens 12 around to apply make-up on the exposed eye.
The cosmetic glasses shown in FIG. 1 are not applicable in everyday normal use. In other words, if a lady is near-sighted and prefers seeing where she is applying her eye shadow, she needs two pairs of glasses-one for normal everyday use, and the other for cosmetic use. Not only would this tend to lead to additional expenses, she also has to deal with storing two pairs of glasses and switching glasses for different applications.
One of the main objectives of the present invention is to provide a pair of multi-purpose glasses. Instead of owning two pairs of glasses, one for normal use, and the other for, as an example, cosmetic use, a user only needs one pair of the multi-purpose glasses. This should be more convenient for the user, both in terms of storage and usage.
In one embodiment, a pair of multi-purpose glasses includes a frame body having a bridge portion and two side portions at opposite ends of the bridge portion respectively; two temples, each pivotally secured to one end of one of the side portions; and two movable lenses, each being able to be rotated at the bridge portion. During normal everyday use, each lens would be generally located in or coupled to one of the side portions. During cosmetic or other applications, each lens can be rotated to the opposite side so that both lenses would be coupled to one side portion of the frame. This would allow exposing the eye at the other side portion of the frame. Through this embodiment, one pair of glasses can serve multiple purposes.